happy ending
by tutup botol
Summary: Aku Jaejeong, pria pendosa yang menjerat pria baik-baik dengan ikatan pernikahan dalam hukum yang sah
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Ada tiga tanggal yang paling ku ingat. Pertama, tanggal kelahiranku. Kedua, tanggal debutku. Ketiga, tanggal dimana ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. 22 mei, dan itu hari ini.

Aku, Jaejeong. Pria pendosa yang menjerat pria baik-baik dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan dalam hukum yang sah.

...

Bias sinar jingga menerobos masuk. Melalui jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai kelambu. Senja menjelang malam. Hari ke-200. Memeras hati dikala bertambahnya tanda silang merah yang tertoreh di kalender. Hanya 30 hari, itu janjimu. Nyatanya, hanya sebuah omong kosong. Tipuan tetapi aku percaya. Menunggu, bagai seorang dungu. Terus menjalani hidup sampai kau kembali. Dengan harapan yang palsu. Seperti yang dijanjikan.

Kala tengah malam. Gusar, menyerang. Idiot, kata yang tepat. Menunggu tanpa kepastian. Seseorang menekan bel. Sendiri ditempat ini. Langit kamar terasa terlalu tinggi dari biasanya. Kosong. Sepi. Hanya detak jam yang mengisi. Kembali menghembuskan nafas. Ragu. Memilih bangun. Melewati koridor ke ruang tengah.

Samar. Hanya cahaya purnama menerangi. Kembali berjalan menuju dapur tanpa sekat. Melewati potret diri dengan seseorang disana. Itu kau. Terbalut stelan jas hitam, merek terkenal. Duduk terdiam dipantri. Menggerakkan mata sealur dengan putaran mesin pembuat kopi. Di ujung sana, sebuah komputer ditempatkan. Heh, Sekarang, benda mati itu seakan memiliki racun. Dapat membuat mati jika disentuh. Bunyi pembuat mesin kopi membuat kembali. Dengan hati-hati menuangkan kopi panas ke gelas. Kanada, memang terlalu dingin untuk orang korea. Bahkan dimusim gugurnya.

Hening.

Kepulan asap putih menguap ke udara. Teringat, Ini yang biasa kau lakukan. Meminum kopi ditengah malam. Lagi. Teringat kau. Rasa ingin tahu berdesir. Gugup. Mendekati komputer. Layar dekstop menyala. Beberapa icon muncul kemudian. Mengetik sebuah link pencarian. Sebuah kotak pencarian muncul. Tanganku bergetar. Takut.

Yunho_

Memejamkan mata erat saat menekan tombol enter. Beberapa link bermunculan dengan penulisan ditahun ini.

Yunho, King of Pop Korea, Kembali.

Detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Nafas menjadi sesak. Gemetar. Membaca tulisan terakhir di salah satu artikel.

Bergetar, menyentuh lingkaran perak yang terpasang di jari manis.

Yang ditakutkan terjadi. Mimpiku hancur. Aku Jaejeong, selalu bermimpi tentang dongeng. Semua dongeng dengan Happily ever after yang mustahil akan terjadi. Semua orang tahu, Pangeran James akan selau bersanding dengan Cinderella bukan dengan ksatrianya.

...

_Kedatangan kembali Jun Yunho disambut meriah oleh para fansnya. Setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang dari dunia hiburan akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea. Diumurnya yg sudah menginjak 45 tahun, kharismanya masih dapat menghipnotis para fans wanitanya. Kemarin, 20 Januari, Jun Yunho kembali hadir di talk show stasiun televisi nasional selama dua jam penuh. "Ini adalah sebuah kebanggan bisa tampil menjadi bintang tamu tunggal." ungkap sang leader DBSK. Dalam sejarah dunia hibiran korea, Jun Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi bintang tamu tunggal diusianya yang sudah kepala empat. Yunho mengungkapkan selama ini ia tinggal di Amerika. Sekarang Yunho adalah seorang komposer musik. Saat ditanya tentang pendamping hidup Yunho hanya tersenyum. Dan ketika ditanya tentang kedekatannya dengan Goh Ahra ia hanya tertawa dengan wajah memerah dan menutupi wajahnya ketika ditampilkan fotonya yang bersanding dengan artis cantik itu dia penghargaan music bulan lalu._

…

a/n : Sebenarnya gw ga tau apa-apa tentang yunjae maupun artis korea lainya. Maka dari itu, fic ini bakalan diupdet mudah-mudahan setahun, 3 kali, minimal. Dan bakal full Jae POV. Juga ceritanya pasti kurang dari 500 kata yang berakibat akan memiliki chapter yang panjang dan lama. Syukur-syukur kurang dari 25 chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Semua orang ingin bahagia. Begitupun aku.

Aku, Jaejoong, pria pendosa yang mengikat pria baik-baik dengan ikatan pernikahan dalam hukum yang sah.

...

Fajar menyingsing. Oksigen terasa menipis. Semua samar. Abu-abu. Berfikir mimpi. Nyatanya bukan. Jenuh. Terus menunggu bagai idiot. Hari ke-201. Satu hari. Lagi. Terlewati. Terduduk diam. Menunduk di depan komputer. Link yang sama, malam tadi.

Apa yang salah?

Aku meninggalkan semua. Menjadi pelarian. Di negri yang asing.

"Daniel, are you there?"

Diam membisu. Daniel, itu aku. Namaku sekarang.

"You'r not slept again"

Kembali diam. Mengacuhkan pria kebangsaan Thailand. Rekan bisnis sekaligus teman.

"I am helpless, right!"

Menyedihkan. Itulah aku. Terlalu mahal bayarannya untuk kebahagiaan.

Aku, bukan wanita. Tidak ada tangisan tetapi ini lebih sakit.

Sekali lagi. Bertahan. Untuk yang terakhir. Aku butuh penjelasan. Untuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Phai, please take care the restourant."

...

Sepuluh tahun terlewati. Korea, Bandara Changi. Mencoba beradaptasi. Semua berubah. Orang. Iklim. Cuaca.

Berjalan. Menyusuri jalan bersamaan dengan puluhan orang menuju arah yang sama. Keluar. Tak seorangpun menjeritkan Kim Jaejoong. Tak satupun poster iklan dengan potret diri terpajang. Masaku telah lama ditinggalkan. Tenggelam dan hilang.

Taxi berhenti di depan. Menurunkan kaca mobil depan.

"Taxi?" Tawar pria yang ada di dalam.

"Yes." Membuka pintu penumpang. Meletakkan koper lebih dulu.

"Kemana Tuan?"

"Samsung-don."

"Wah, itukan daerah elit. Sudah kuduga sebelumnya." Ia terpukau. Melihat dari spion mobil.

Taxi berjalan. Memasuki tol.

Televisi dinyalakan. Music klasik terdengar. Bethovent simfoni. Damai.

Bunyi berz terdengar. Berganti dengan...

Mirotic.

Tersentak. Terbangun dari tidur.

"Apa perlu kuganti?" Tanyanya.

"No. it's oke."

Bingung. Ia Mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak perlu." Kelu. Lidah ini terasa asing mengucap bahasa ibu.

"Anda pasti sudah lama di luar negri." Ia tertawa. Ringan.

"Yah. Sudah lama tidak kembali. Korea banyak yang berubah."

"Haha, semakin maju bukan." Kembali tertawa. Bangga.

"Yah."

"Korea semakin bersih dan teratur. Sangat nyaman untuk tinggal. Ah, kau tahu gosip paling hot di sini. Jung Yunho telah kembali." Ucapnya antusias. Sesekali melihatku dari kaca spion.

"Yunho."

"Yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Memang lagu lama tetapi akhir-akhir ini sering diputar. Tersebar kabar dia tinggal di Kanada bukan di Amerika dan juga ada yang bilang dia menikah dengan pria. Hah, ada-ada saja. Anakku setiap hari terus membicarakannya."

_Jung Yunho._

Paru-paruku terhimpit. Oksigen terasa menipis. Kembali mengusap lingkaran perak di jari manis. Menyesalkah kau. Hidup bersamaku, seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, It's fine."

Aku Jaejoong. Pria yang hanya ingin bahagia. Sepuluh tahun lalu. Di Capel. Memakai jas putih, merek terkenal. Berdiri bersama seseorang. Itu kau.

Menggigit bibir menahan senyuman yang merekah. Malu. Gugup. Bahagia. Haru. Menggaruk kening sekedar menutupi pendar merah diwajah. Menata rambut mengalihkan perasaan ingin meledak. Mengusap leher dikala gugup tak tertahankan. Mengucap janji pernikahan penuh antusias. Mengundang tawa. Hanya ada kau, aku, dan seorang pastur. Memimpikan kebahagiaan di negri yang asing. Berdua.

...

a/n: Cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk tegurannya atas penulisan nama Yunho yang benar. Terima kasih udah suka dengan gaya bahasa gw yang sebenernya sok2an berdiksi sih. #alah. Sebenernya buat updet, klo rajin saya bisa seminggu sekali bahkan lebih. Tergantung klo screenplay lagi rame sama cerita seru yang gw suka, gw ga bakal updet. Kenapa? Karena sejatinya gw adalah reader. wkwkwkwk. Satu lagi, bahasa inggris gw ancur banget. Jadi, jangan protes. 333


	3. Chapter 3

Semua berubah. Hanya seseorang yang tidak. Itu aku. Si idiot Jaejoong.

Aku Jaejoong. Pria pendosa yang menjerat pria baik-baik dengan ikatan pernikahan dalam hukum yang sah.

...

Tirai terbuka. Menerangi ruangan. Memperjelas partikel mikro debu, bertumpuk pada kain penutup furnitur. Tak ada yang berubah, seperti pemiliknya.

Berjalan. Menuju kamar.

Kain penutup furnitur disibakkan. Jutaan partikel debu langsung mengisi udara.

Sesak. Mengingat masa lalu. Disini, sebuah keputusan pernah diambil. Sehari sebelum menjadi pelarian. Menjanjikan kebahagiaan dimasa depan. _Kegirangan_. Bagai para remaja idiot dimasa pubertas, diusia 34. Meninggalkan semua. Persetan dengan semua popularitas semu. Melarikan diri. Membangun pribadi baru dinegara baru. Bersama.

Nyatanya, aku hanya seorang idiot.

Yah, Si idiot Jaejoong.

...

Gemericik air terdengar. Jutaan butiran air hangat seakan menampar wajah. Menghapus sisa spon cukur. Uapnya yang mengepul, memburamkan rekfleksi diri di cermin. Wajah lelah. Penuh masalah. Jemu memandang bayangannya.

Kim Jaejoong. Pria tetaplah pria. Secantik apapun dulu. Aku tetaplah pria.

"Yoochun-ssi bagaimana komentar anda tentang para kontestan malam ini?"

"Menjadi bintang tidak hanya bermodalkan wajah cantik dan bakat. Perlu kerja keras dan tekat yang kuat untuk itu."

Mengeringkan tangan. Berjalan keseberang ruangan. Tempat televisi menyala didepan ranjang. Itu Yoochun. Seseorang yang masih bertahan didunia hiburan. Pemilik agensi SE.

"Saya harap mereka dapat sukses di dunia hiburan." Ia tersenyum. Ramah.

Duduk diranjang. Memperbesar volume suara.

"Kami juga berharap yang sama. Baik, pemirsa... bla... bla..."

Dunia hiburan. Bagai buah yang membuat adam terlempar ke bumi. Manis namun mematikan. Dapat melayang. Bahkan jatuh terngelam. Ketika itu terjadi, tak ada satupun uluran tangan. Bunuh diri yang jadi pilihan. Seperti seseorang...

di masa lalu.

Kami tahu itu. Karenanya kami berpisah. Memilih jalan dengan ego masing-masing. Aku, Junsu, Yochoon dengan , Yunho dengan DBSK. Masa lalu yang pahit. Sekarang tidaklah penting.

Mengabaikan televisi. Berjalan menghampiri jendela. Langit mulai kejinggan. Sebentar lagi malam. Hari ke-202. Aku disini, di Korea. Mengejarmu. Mencari kebahagiaanku.

...

Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku. Beberapa dijit angka ditekan. Bunyi nut menyambut.

_"Halo ini siapa?"_Seseorang di sana. Suara pria. Bukan Yochoon.

_"Tolong, berikan ponselnya pada Yochoon."_

_"Ini siapa?"_

_"Aku, Kim Jaejoong."_

_"Kim Jaejoong. KIM JAEJOONG!"_Terdengar pekikan dari sana. Bunyi benda jatuh._"Brengsek, kita harus bertemu!" _Geram seseorang yang kutahu ialah Yochoon.

...

Read Me : Anyonghaseo. Gomapsumida. #Sok korea. Berfikir tentang review yang ditulis buat gw. Ada yang paling gw inget. Komentarnya Ryu: **"Langsung cerita?"** Iyah. **"Ga da warning?"** Iyah. **"Pendahuluannya?"** Summary doang. Dipikir lagi. Bener juga. Gw takut kualat sama Yunjae kalo mereka ngerti bahasa dan baca ni fanfic. Syukur-syukur, ini semua bulshit karangan gw dong. Klo kejadian beneran gmn? Dikutuk gw sama mereka. Pokoknya dipastiin ini semua cuman fiksi. Tapi tetep ajah gw males tulis warning.

Trus ada lagi yang komentar: "Gw msh ga ngerti" #jedukin kepala. Ceritanya setting masa depan. Anggap ajah 21 tahun dari hari ini. Cadas. 11tahun lagi Yunjae mo kabur ke kanada. kawin lari. wkwkk. Yunjae: "Fitnah. Kita masih demen cewek bahenol yag aduhai."

Ada juga yang bilang. "Castnya udah pada tua." Sebenernya gw juga rada ga sreg bayangin Yunjaeudah tua mesra-mesraan. Hahaha. Gubrak. Tapi tenang. kata orang, cowoktuh tuanya lebih lama dr cewek. who knows?

Ada lagi komentar: Tuh sopir taxi ga pnya mata, ga kenal Jae. Jae udah beda, pny jenggot kaya drama korea yang ada di indosiar itu yang jd aktor itu tapi tanpa kumis. Saking malesnya gw, cman deksripsiin klo dia cukuran , secantik2nya cowok dimasa mudanya. Tuanya juga dia brubah jd bapak2. wkwkwkwk.


	4. Chapter 4

Ini bukan yang pertama. Berulang kali. Menutup mata. Menulikan telinga.

Aku Jaejoong. Pria pendosa yang menjerat pria baik-baik dengan ikatan pernikahan dalam hukum yang sah.

...

_Ting tong!_

Bunyi bel pintu terus memanggil. Meminta perhatian lebih dari pemilik rumah. Bergegas melangahkan kaki. Membuat gerisik. Sesaat melihat jam dinding. Meyakini ini jam tiga pagi. Berhati-hati. Melihat dari camera CCTV. Seorang pria dengan stelan kemeja mahal koleksi musim panas. Itu Yochoon, gemas menekan bel pintu.

Sebuah hantaman tiba-tiba datang, membuatku terjungkal setelah membuka pintu. Nyeri baru terasa ketika pandangan menjelas. Rasa hangat langsung memenuhi hidung. Darah.

Perutku sesak. Diduduki oleh pria berumur yang menggeram bagai anjing bukanlah hal bagus.

_"Fuck! What the hell are you doing!"_ Berteriak, tidak terima. Selisih detik, sebuah hantaman kembali didapat. Nyeri setelahnya.

"Kau yang brengsek, Hyung!" Sebuah hantaman kembali dilayangkan.

_"Shit!"_ Menghujat. Membuat keadaan membalik. Beradu. Saling memukul.

"Semua salahmu!" Ia berteriak sambil membalas kerah bajuku. Berusaha membalikkan keadaan. "Semua salahmu!" Keadaan kembali berbalik.

Aku kembali berada di bawah. Menerima pukulan tepat diwajah. Bertubi-tubi. Tak berdaya.

Tertawa, mengingat masa lalu.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" Geramnya.

Sudah seperti dulu dengan darah yang mengalir, sampai lelah. Kami laki-laki, tentu saja. Setelah lelah, kami tertawa. Tergeletak. Memandang langit rumah. Mengatur deru nafas yang tersengal.

"Sial! Rahangku kaku!" Yochoon menggerutu. Memijit pelan rahangnya. Bibirnya sobek karena pukulanku. "Ck, kau merusak wajahku!" Meringis menyentuh lebam di pipi.

Tertawa. Seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu, kalimatku. "Kita laki-laki. Berkelahi itu sudah biasa..." Tertawa sebelum melanjutkan perkataan. "...Dulu itu perkataanmu."

"Itu dulu, sebelum kau meninggalkan kami dengan kontrak lagu." Kata Yochoon berniat menyindir.

"Masih ingat masa lalu?"

"Selalu seenaknya, tidak berubah." Yochoon menghembuskan nafas, lelah.

Canggung. Langit-langit serasa berputar. Bergerak menekan semakin dekat dengan lantai. Saling diam.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?" Tanyanya datar.

Diam tidak menjawab. Ia tahu. Bagaimana aku melarikan diri. Memalingkan wajah dengan malu. "Aku..." Tak jadi mengatakannya. Bahwa aku mencintai pria itu. Ini terasa menjijikan. Menginginkan kebahagian. Bagai pasangan normal. Tapi tidak. Aku pria. Dia pun sama. Berbicara seperti ini, dengan pria normal. Begitu memuakkan.

"Aku tidak akan membantu. Seperti ini lebih baik." Ungkapnya. Terdengar menyakitkan.

"Dua puluh satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Aku-" Kembali egois.

"Karena itu, bukankah itu cukup!" Yochoon berteriak. Jengah. Memposisikan dirinya duduk. Bersila dengan kepala menunduk. "Jangan egois, Hyung. Bukan hanya ada kalian. Ibunya, saudaranya, Keluargamu..." Kembali menghembuskan nafas. "...apa yang akan kau katakan, heh?" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Aku menutup mata. Berusaha menulikan pendengaran. Ini bukan yang pertama.

"Aku benci kalian. Para idiot yang mengejar cinta yang salah. Lebih baik kau kembali. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain. Walaupun tidak, asal itu tidak denganmu." Terdengar gerisik, diikuti langkah kaki. Pintu berberderit. Bunyi blam terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

Perlahan membuka mata. Tanpa tertahan. Setetes air mata mengalir.

…

Musim panas, di usia 25. Sebuah kaleng tergelincir. Jatuh, menggelinding. Yochoon menatap kami. Penuh penyangkalan. Sorot mata terkejut. Bingung. Jijik.

Mematung. Beku, di ruang tamu. Refleksi kami tercetak di bola matanya. Jelas. Kondisi yang sama. Mematung, kaku.

Mendecak. Tetawa tak percaya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan labil.

"Yochoon! Dengar dulu!" Aku menghentikannya. Menahan lengan itu.

Ia berbalik. Menatap kami bergantian. Pandangannya acak.

"Kumohon." Pintaku.

Ia menghempaskan tanganku. Kasar. "Apa lagi, heh? Bagaimana bisa kalian begitu, Hyung..." Meninggikan suaranya. "...bagaimana kalian bisa berciuman seperti itu, Hyung!"

Aku menunduk. "Aku-"

"Ini salahku." Suara Yunho menginterupsi.

Yochoon mendecak. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan, meninggalkan rumah. Aku hanya diam mematung. Tak berani melihat. Yunho mengejarnya. Ribut. Suara Yochoon mendominasi.

"Kalian menyedihkan!" Yochoon berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian. Suara mobilnya terdengar, semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Perlahan, melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Yunho bersungkur di jalan. Wajah lebam. Sudut bibirnya sobek. Aku hanya diam. Mematung di ambang pintu. Menatap. Tak tahu harus apa. Ia menahan erangan saat memposiskan diri untuk duduk. Membersihkan kerikil kecil yang mengotori bajunya. Perlahan melihat jalan dengan pandangan nanar. Rautnya berubah ketika melihatku. Tersenyum. Ia berdiri. Berjalan seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum. Dahi kami saling menempel. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

...

Bandara Incheon. Pukul sembilan malam. Kumpulan orang menunggu. Pria dan wanita. Berkumpul, dengan cemas. Membawa poster potret idola. Meneriakkan satu nama, MinA. Artis pendatang baru yang memulai debutnya lima tahun lalu. Artis rangking satu Agensi SE.

Bukan, bukan ia yang ditunggu. Seseorang yang bersamanya. Pria yang kukenal. Parter dalam JYJ, Junsu.

Menunggu sejak pagi tadi, di coffee bar, kawasan restroom bandara. Satu yang mereka, para fans, tidak tahu. Sedikit mengulang masa lalu. Yang tidak ingin terkepung puluhan masa. Cara kami menghindar. Berkutat di coffee bar. Sampai pihak managemen menjemput.

Aku duduk. Membaca artikel melalui ipad. Memastikan jadwal kedatangan pesawat tepat. Melihat jam.

Seorang pria dengan stelan kemeja hitam masuk. Ia memakai kaca mata baca berbingkai metalic. Berjalan mendekati seorang wanita bersweater ungu dengan hoodie yang terpasang di kepala. Heh, tabiat artis. Menyamar.

Menyunggingkan senyum. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja. Berjalan, sambil menarik koper. Melewati mereka.

Sengaja. Menggelincirkan ipad, lepas dari tangan. Bunyi gaduh. Membuat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Biar ku bantu." Pria itu berjongkok. Memungut pecahan elemen elektronik.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak apa." Ujarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Hening sesaat. "Hyung?" Matanya yang sipit, sedikit membesar.

"Junsu?"

...

a/n : Tak suka capcus. Btw episode kemaren jelek banget yah. Masih ga ngerti? Yah seiring bertambahnya cerita pasti ngerti kok. Soalnya. Klo bisa di bilang ini fic perlu konsentrasi pas bacanya. jadi gw cmn apdet kurang dari 500 kata. Supaya ga bosen tetapi kekurangannya yah bgitulah. Cerita ini akan sulit di pahami karena semua Jae POV. Jadi, itu semua yang di ketahui Jae. Jae ga tau kan kisah di balik Yunho ga balik2, kaya bang ini di klimaks pasti ketahuan.

Oke, yang msh ga ngerti. autor kasih garis besarnya. Ceritanya, Yunjae, kawin lari ke Kanada. Trus suatu ketika Yunho balik ke Korea, janjinya cmn brp bulan. tapi ga balik2. Isunya dia pnya pacar di Korea. Jae ga terima, baliklah dia ke Korea. Dah. Itu doang. Kedepannya masih rahasia. apakah Jae, sama Yunho cerai. Atau balik ke kanada. Atau Jae bunuh diri. Atau Jae lebih milih autor sebagai istrnya. Wkwkwk


End file.
